The Violated Omega
by DurzaShade22797
Summary: A wolf boy named Ryan's life is changed after a traumatizing experience with an older kid. along the way to recovery he may find love. Rated M for explicit content and possible lemons OCXOC
1. A Dream of an Event

**Hey everyone! this is Durzashade22797 with my very first fanfiction EVER! i'm super excited but nervous too. i hope you all like it. this chapter contains MXM rape. don't like, don't read. please no flames because this is my first fanfiction.**

Pain. Absolute pain. That's all i felt inside me as the bigger kid had me pinned against the shower room wall and had his way with me. This, and humiliation, for i knew i was alone, and without help, and that i was completely helpless against the older kid. All i could do is scream and cry against the kids torment. I was aware of other wolves around me, clearly seeing what was happening. But they were either too scared, or didn't care enough that a wolf 2 years older than me was raping me up the tailhole. My vision was blurry as he pounded into me again and again, causing me to cry out more,which only seemed to please the horny male. "Don't worry…...you'll get used to me soon enough, my little toy." i cried more at these words, for i knew soon they would be true. No one was gonna help me, and I was gonna end up his little sex toy forever.

How did all this happen you say? I suppose it's my fault. I guess I angered him too many times. But I couldn't help it. I was the kind of guy that didn't have much filter and would spout my opinion as soon as I had it. Once I even called him insane. I had spunk back then. But that only led me to this situation I'm at now. I felt him begin to tense up and start to pant louder and I knew he was close to releasing inside of me, claiming me as his forever.

Suddenly i woke up in a cold sweat. My body was all clenched up and felt like it had been for a while. I looked at my arms which were covered in soft red/brown fur, not to mention gallons of sweat. I then looked around to see my room all around me. I was just in my bed. I sighed and laid back down. _I had that dream again._ I thought. It had been close to a month since the incident with that wolf kid, and it was still haunting me, which was to be expected. I got out of bed, too wound up to sleep anymore. And went to look in my mirror. I saw me, with my red and brown fur, long untidy hair and fragile looking lavender eyes. All in all, a rather good looking 15 year old, or so I was told. They all said I had the looks of my father, Garth, and the eyes and sweet innocence of my mother, Lilly. A stark contrast, but nice. But all I saw was a violated young Omega wolf who was crushed on the inside. The agonizing pain from my dream was now replaced with a dull aching in my chest along with just an overall feeling of emptiness. _It's hard to feel good about yourself when something like this happens._ I thought. I started to feel the memories coming back. _No! Stop thinking! You'll go into another fit._ The memory of my violation was enough to cause me to go in to an anxiety attack. _Ok, calm down and do you therapy exercises._ My therapist taught me an exercise to calm down. It was to start with easy stuff about yourself you know to be true. _Ok my name is Ryan Sanders. I'm 15. I'm an Omega. I live in Jasper park, Canada. My parents are Garth and Lilly Sanders. I go to Jasper High School. I am safe….i am safe…_ My breathing slowed back down and I started to relax. Actually, my real name isn't Ryan, it's Chris. Just like the one who raped me. I didn't want to share anything with my rapist, including my name. Therefore I changed it. Besides that we had nothing in common. He was older. He was an Alpha. He had black bristly fur and flaming orange eyes that showed he was not a good guy. He was, as stated, kinda insane and easily angered.

I looked at my alarm clock. It read 6:15. It was time for me to get ready for school. _Great. Time for hell._ I thought to myself. There were too many memories of my trauma all the kids who did nothing to stop chis from ruining my life. But there were no other schools. My parents tried to pull me out, but I told them to keep me in. I at least wanted a full education in my life.

I got to my bathroom to shower up. After I got out I brushed my teeth and combed all my hair downwards in a failing attempt to cover my face. I used to like to style my hair to attract attention to myself. As well as were nice clothes to look good. Now I couldn't care less about my outfit as long as it covered myself as much as possible, and I try to cover my face with my hair to hide my feelings. I grabbed my leather coat since it was kinda cold out and zipped it all the way up to hide myself. Finally I went downstairs where my parents were already awake and eating breakfast. My Alpha dad was watching TV and drinking coffee and my Omega mom holding my baby sister Cindy in her arms. "Good morning Son" said my father smiling. My father has refused to call me by nake since I changed it. Probably because it was weird to him to call me Ryan, but he didn't want to offend me by calling me Chris. I looked at him acknowledging his presence. After what happened I seem to have lost the nerve to speak more than a few sentences a day. I haven't even smiled since it happened. My mother looked up and smiled at me "did you sleep well honey?" She asked. "Not really…" I answered softly. My parents frowned at my words. I sat next to mother and watched Cindy in her arms. She was the reverse of me. While I had dad's red/brown fur and moms lavander eyes, she had moms pure white fur and dad's forest green eyes. I think the 2 make her look absolutely adorable. Enough to turn the corners of my mouth up slightly.

"How's school been son?" Dad asked. My mouth went back down as he asked this. Even though Chris had been expelled for his actions school was still a nightmare. Kids looked at me all the time and whispered behind my back. Sometimes they even giggle as they told stories. Even my friends treat me differently. They constantly try to comfort me even though all I want is to forget. Why can't they just understand that? But I don't get mad at them because I know they're just trying to help, and they miss the old me, the funny, dramatic, and slightly shy me.

The look was answer enough for my father and he frowned more and turned back to the TV. My mother rubbed my head before saying, "there's some toast if your hungry honey". I got up and went into the kitchen and grabbed some toast then came back to the living room to eat. Dad kept glancing at me like he had something to say, and I had a feeling I knew what it was, but I waited for him to bring it up himself. Finally after 5 minutes he said,"umm, son there's something I wanted to talk to you about…." My mom looked like she knew as well and kept her head down. I looked up at him to signal him to continue. "Well….a s you know this summer Alpha school is accepting new ones. And your of the proper age now, so I was wondering if you still wanted to go?" I knew it. Ever since I was 11 I was begging to go to alpha school. I wanted to be a big strong Alpha just like my father. Sadly my father kept telling me I was too young to go. Now I was old enough to but… "...I don't know dad, I'll think about it" I answered "that's fine son, take all the time you need. And if you choose not to, that's fine too. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do." He assured me. I didn't answer him, just continued to eat my toast. When I was done I asked him to take me to school and we left a few minutes later.

When we arrived he stopped in front of the huge school where some kids were still outside hanging out. I looked up at the school and wishes to be anywhere else. "Well, here you are son." He said. I didn't answer " well...just try to have a good day, ok son?" he said. "Ok dad" I answered this time. "Well, bye" "bye" I got out of the car and he drove away. I looked back at him for a second before looking back at the school. I took a deep breath and walked up to the school

 **Hey guys! thanks for reading. i would appreciate it if you send me a review telling me how yo** **u liked and/or disliked my story so i can improve my content in the future. If I can reach up to 75 views and at least 10 reviews, then I will add a new chapter. Ok thats all bye!**


	2. Flashback and the New Girl

**Hey Everyone! This is Durzashade back with chapter 2, which I must say came out longer than I expected it to. I know I'm posting it a little early, and I haven't reached all my requirements, but I already had the 2** **nd** **chapter read, so I decided to just go ahead and upload it. Now before you read it, I want to give a shout out to my first follower and reviewer.**

 _I really like this story! I think you have an interesting idea and you've written it very well. Please continue! – L111_

 **Don't ask me how I got the idea, because I have no clue. It wasn't personal experience either, but thanks for the review and the follow! It's really important to me.**

 **You guys should check out his stories because they're better than mine by far and we've been talking. He's a really cool dude. Anyways, here's chapter 2!**

As I walked into the school, I immediately felt eyes on me. some conversations stopped as they stared but most kept going, which was an improvement from a couple weeks ago. All the conversation would stop as I walked past people then. Now the shock was going down. Wait for it…...there it is. The gossip. Even after all this time, people still were gossiping and whispering about what happened. People just don't see me the same anymore. I'm not the funny and shy and dramatic Omega Chris anymore. I'm Ryan, the silent, closed off rape victim that everybody pities. It sucks. With all their gossip and pity, I can't really let it go and try to forget. If they would just treat me the way they used to, it would be easier to go back to being that person. But whatever. I walked through the halls past groups of gossipers and onlookers until I got to my first class, which was science. We weren't doing anything yet, so I pulled out my iPhone and started reading some more A&O fanfiction. I got into these a couple months ago. I preferred M rated fanfiction over the others because they were more graphic. My favorite one so far was an A&O story called 'Getting to Know You' by Kellylad13. It was a high-school story about these 2 wolves and how they met and fell in love. I liked it because it had quite a few sex scenes. I had always wanted to find love the way the guy in this story did. I had wanted a lot of things before all this happened. I wanted to be an Alpha. I wanted to be a Movie Actor. I wanted to find a girl who is like love all my life. But now I wasn't sure I wanted any of these things anymore. Finally the teacher walked in and we had to get to work. I sighed and put my iPhone away and started my work on chemical equations.

My next classes went by without anything of note happening. Finally it got to lunchtime, which for me was right after 3rd period. We had 3 different lunch periods, before, during, or after 3rd period, labeled A, B, or C lunch, but some kids started calling them Alpha, Beta, and Omega lunch by which came first. I had always found it ironic that I was an Omega going to Omega lunch, now it doesn't matter to me. Anyway I get there and get into line. of course I see some Alpha Jockeys cutting in front of some Betas and Omegas ahead of me. Even after Grandpa Winston abolished the law of no Alpha and Omega couples, Alphas still acted like they were superior to others. It sucked but there was nothing I could do about it. Finally I reached the head of the line, grabbed a cheeseburger and fries, and went to my regular table near the back of the mess hall, where my 'friends' already were. My uncle Humphreys friend Shaky and his wife Reba's son and daughter, Quake and Shiver, His Friend Salty and Janice's daughter, Spice, and Mooch and Sweets Son, Dusty. As I sat down Dusty looked up and smiled. "hey Ryan" he greeted. The others looked up and greeted me in similar ways. I answered none of their greetings and started eating. "You've been doing any better Ryan?" Quake asked timidly. I looked up at him briefly before answering, "I guess….." Quake looked back down at his tray. "Well at least he answered you" his sister, Shiver whispered in his ear, but i was close enough to hear her. A moment of silence ensued before Dusty cleared his throat, signaling he had something to say. "So, Ryan, I was wondering, all of us are going to Alpha school. And we were wondering if you were coming as well?" Everyone looked at me waiting for my answer to his question. "I- I don't know yet….maybe….." I answered softly. Suddenly they all looked at each other and started gossiping with each other again. "What? He wanted to go for o long and now he's not sure?" "What did you expect? After what happened to him." "He's just in a difficult place right now. Give him time to heal, he'll come around." "Yeah, I hope so. I can't imagine how he feels though." "Me neither, I'm just glad someone stopped him before he could finish the job…" _Oh yeah...that's right...I forgot that part._ I thought to myself.

 _(Flashback)_

" _WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING CHRISTOPHER?!"_

 _Suddenly chris pulled out of me as the loud, angry voice rang through the shower room. As he let go of me to face the speaker I slid down the wall onto the wet floor, to exhausted from fighting him to stand anymore. My vision was blurry and tinged with black as I looked at the ceiling. I couldn't hear right either. All I could hear was the man shouting at Chris and Chris's scared voice. Then I saw chris walk past me to get a towel and put it on before being escorted to the office I assumed. I felt myself begin to black out as another figure started walking up to me and crouch down to pick me up._

 _I don't know how long I was out before I wake up in the nurse's office wearing nothing but a towel across my waist. I'm surrounded my a curtain screen. Probably to hide me when I was examined. *Shudder* just the thought of having my asshole scoped was enough to make me cringe. Of course it would have been nothing compared to having it penetrated by Chris. outside of my curtain I could hear familiar voices. "Are you sure he's going to be ok?" That was my mother's voice. That must have called her up. " Depends on what you mean" that was the nurse, Ms Donna. "Physically yes, I examined him and he's fine, but mentally….." she trailed off midsentence. We all know what she meant, and it was true. I felt broken on the inside, unclean, Violated. "What about the kid?" that was my dad. He was up here too of course. He never leaves moms side unless he has to. "He was expelled without question. There were witnesses, not that we needed them, seeing as how I was there and it was crystal clear what we happening." I recognized that voice as the man who stopped Chris just before he….released inside of me. "That's good." My dad again. I got up from the bed, even though my lower half hurt like hell. I moved back the curtain to see all four of the sitting across from me. They all looked as I stepped out. "Your awake" Ms Donna said. My mom walked up to me and hugged me. " I'm so sorry this happened dear" she cried. I moaned in pain to tell her that she was hurting me. She let go and sat back down by my dad. "How do you feel?" The man, who I now recognized as the basketball coach. I didn't answer and just looked down. That seemed to be answer enough. My dad stood up and took my arm. I looked up at him and buried my face into his chest like a child. "Is it alright if we take him home?" He asked. Ms Donna answered this time. " We figured you might want to do that, so we already signed him out." "Thank you" said my dad. The nurse went around her desk and pulled out some meds. "These are some pain pills, quick sleep tablets, and calming agents." My mom took these and thanked her. After that I grabbed my clothes and put them on with some assistance. Then we went home._

 _(End of Flashback)_

"Ryan? Ryan!" A hand shook me out of my trance. I looked over to see Spice looking at me with some concern on her face. "It's time to go. you ok?" "Yeah" I answered. We all stood up and threw away our trash and and started to walk to our 4th class. As we were walking someone bumped into me. "Oh! Sorry…" it was a girl who sad this. She looked up ad I gasped. She was beautiful. She had gold fur a little lighter than my cousin, Claudette's, with a straight mane and and a small body type. She was a little shorter than me and her gold bangs covered her- good lord her eyes! They were big, and dark, elusive blue and gorgeous. And they looked like I could dive into them and get lost forever. I almost did as I stated at them for a while before we both blushed and looked away. Only then did I realize she had been looking at me as well. "Um. Hi. My name is Ryan." I said. She blushed again and said "m-my name is Thalia." Wow. Just as beautiful a name as herself. "A-are you new here?" I asked timidly, because I had never seen her before. "Y-yeah. We moved her from Toronto." She answered just as nervously. "Umm. Can you tell me where D-hall is? That's my next class." She asked " oh! We're headed that way right now. We'll lead you there." Dusty piped up suddenly. I gave him a look like _what are you doing?!_ And he gave me a look like _thank me later._ She smiles and agreed thanking us. As we walked I couldn't keep my eyes off her. She was that pretty. I noticed that she kept trying to put her bangs in her face to cover her right eye. It reminded me of what I was told my mom used to do as a kid. I thought Thalia looked beautiful with her eyes uncovered. When we reached her class, which was far away from ours, she thanked us and said bye. Before we walked in she gave me another look and blushed again. " Well, bye Ryan…" "bye…" then we dashed in. We then started walking towards our classes. And I was deep in thought over Thalia. Why was she making me feel like that? I didn't get it. "Pretty, isn't she?" Dusty inquired. My face went red again and I pretended to ignore him. Suddenly he stood in front of me and blocked my path. I stopped in confusion. "What?" I asked. "You know what. You were more sociable with her than you have been in a month. You stared at her for a whole minute and you could barely form a sentence. You like her." I was stunned at his statement and felt myself go red again. "That's none of your business!" I snapped. "Yes it is" he replied. I sighed "she probably wouldn't like me anyways." I answered "I don't kno-ow" Spice said in that classic way. "She couldn't seem to keep her eyes off you either". _really?_ I thought to myself. "It's true" the twins, Quake and Shiver said at the same time the way twins sometimes do. "And the blush doesn't lie either. We think she like you as well" I started to get annoyed. " Can you stop? We're gonna be late." I said as I walked around Dusty. As I left, Dusty shook his head, Spice sighed and the twins just smiled at each other. I kept walking and looked calm on the outside but inside I was in turmoil. I kept thinking about how she affected me by just being there. maybe they are right. I definitely felt strong feelings that seemed to radiate from her, I just didn't know what they were yet. I'd think about it later I thought as the teacher walked in and we had to get right down to work.

 **WOW! That was a very cheesy meeting, and a super long flashback. But I hope you guys liked this chapter and if you did, leave a review and I will see you all soon with a new chapter. Peace!**


	3. From Group work, To Party invite

**Hey Everyone! Durzashade back with another chapter! i'm on a role with these updates. I guess i just have a lot of ideas. i can't stop writing. Now before you read it, i apologize, for all the crazy shit that's gonna happen in it :/ And also i wanted to give a shoutout to m second reviewer and and follower;**

 _I really like the story so far, kinda dark which is good and I personally enjoy dark in a story, this story has potential and your description is pretty good as well as your vocabulary used and overall I'm curious to see what this story will bring up given the main characters current situation. Please update soon! - Blackwolf4626_

 **Wish granted! And who doesn't** **like a little dark in a story? Me, that's who, which is why i have mixed feelings about my story, and why i'm surprised** **i came up with it in the first place. But thanks for** **the review, it really helps**

 **Anyways, i've stalled enough, On to the story!**

I could barely focus on my maths as I was thinking about Thalia. I couldn't get her out of my mind. Everything about her, from her beautiful gold fur to her sapphire eyes to her nervous personality was perfect in my mind. It made me just want to sigh in happiness. _Whoa! Your off task again Ryan! Focus._ I looked down at my paper and realized in half an hour I'd done five equations. Ugh. Looks like I'll have homework tonight. I thought wryly. I got 15 more done before I started thinking of Thalia again. _God! What is it about that girl that doesn't let me stop thinking about her? I wish I could get to know her more._ I thought again. I started to imagine us going places together. Like the mall. I imagined us going into a shop and looking at neat stuff. It was like the old me. I was Being funny and overdramatic and a little bit shy. I saw myself make a funny joke, and saw her laugh at it. I imagined her laugh as adorable and attractive. Then she looked at me with those lustrous gem-like eyes. We just stared into each others eyes for a few seconds. Then we started to got closer to each other. Suddenly a sneeze broke me out of my daydream. I looked around and noticed the twins, Spice, and Dusty all looking at me with the same smiling expression. I must have been making a weird face while daydreaming and they knew what, or actually _who_ I was thinking about. _Shit! Look away!_ I thought and turned back to my own paper. An hour later the bell rang and we walked out of math on the way to our next classes. "You looked happy in there, Ryan." Spice sad walking next to me. I blushed at her words. Luckily my red fur covered it up. "I don't know what you're talking about Spice." I said, feigning ignorance. "Oh please" Dusty said joining in. "Unless you have a math fetish, equations don't give you the look of bliss that you had in there." I blushed even more at this. I should have controlled my thoughts more. "Admit it" Quake and Shiver said at the same time again. "You were thinking about Thalia! Question is, what exactly were you thinking about Thalia." I was sure they could see me blushing through my fur now. " It's none of your business who or what I was thinking about." I replied with irritation. "C'mon Ryan, it's not that bad, I mean you could do a lot worse than her, y'know?" Spice reassured me. I rolled my eyes at her statement and kept walking. Dusty walked next to me. "So what are you gonna do?" He asked. I looked at him in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. "I mean, why are you gonna do about your feelings for Thalia?" I looked at him in shock. "What makes you think I'm gonna do anything?" He rolled his eyes. "Well you can't just stare forever." He replied. "Why not?" I asked. "Because she's not gonna stay single forever! If you're too scared to do something, a braver soul will take her from you, and then what?" I rolled my eyes and refused to answer hope walking ahead of them. Suddenly they went back to gossiping. "Gosh, he's got it bad huh?" "No kidding, and he refuses to admit it." "I think she would be good for him. She might help him heal from what happened" "Ya think so?" "yeah, I mean she got him to talk more in a day than he usually does in a week." I was surprised at this new piece of news. _Have I really started talking more now?_ After close thought, I realized they were right. Then I got to my class, said bye to the others, and went inside. Immediately I got on my iPhone and read more 'Getting to know you'. After reading 2 chapters I decided to listen to some music. I looked through my playlist and put on Cheerleader by Omi. I had been obsessed with it since it came out and couldn't stop listening to it. As I listened I looked at the people around me and as I did, my heart stopped. Sitting 3 seats across from me, was Thalia. I couldn't believe that I had a class with her. I couldn't help but stare at her some more as she sat there on her phone. She had a really nice figure, small frame, with some nice curves…. _Whoa! Stop thinking like that Ryan! That's perverted!_ Suddenly I noticed that I wasn't the only one looking at her. The group of gossip girls were whispering and looking at her as if they thought she was something amusing, but not worth their attention. Also there were quite a few guys looking at her as well, but with weird expressions that I can only describe as _hungry_. A few of them even seemed to be constantly adjusting their pants, as if their was something uncomfortable inside of them. _What perverts!_ I thought to myself as they kept on staring like that. It sickened me that they would have such perverted thoughts about a girl, and it made me angry. Why did it make me angry? Maybe because ladies deserve more respect than that? I don't know. Just then the teacher walked in. "Okay class, time to work! Today's assignment will be partner work so find a partner." Everyone got up and started moving around. I just sat there and waited for a person to come to me. I didn't like asking to be people's partners, and I didn't really care who I ended up with. Someone would have to be with me. I heard someone sit next to me. I didn't look at them at first because I didn't care who it was. "Hi" they said forcing me to look, and my heart stopped. Thalia was sitting next to me, smiling at me with those beautiful blue eyes. "H-hi" I managed to choke out. This made her smile more, warming my heart more. "Ryan right? We met earlier today?" I blushed more. She remembered me. "yeah" I answered. "Do you remember me?" She asked me nervously. Of course I remembered her, I couldn't forget her, but I couldn't tell her that. "Umm, yes, you're Thalia." her eyes lit up when I said her name "you do remember!" I nodded. "So….what kinda things are you interested in?" She inquired again. I blushed even more. She wants to know what I like? "Uhm, well. Im kinda into A&O fanfictions." she gasped "really? Me too!" This shocked me. She looked like the kinda girl in beauty magazines and chilling at the mall with friends, not the kinda girl that likes to sit at home and read fanfiction. "Really?" I asked, because I felt like she was just pulling my leg. "Yeah. My favorite story as of now is 'Getting to Know You' by Kellylad13." I was even more shocked now because that was my favorite story, and it was a lemon story as well. "What? That's mine as well." She smiled more "Cool! Who's your favorite character?" She asked "mines Humphrey, because he's such a nice dude to everyone" she nodded " mines either Hutch or Angel, because they're both entertaining and just badass." I admit I choked when she said badass, you wouldn't expect that to come out of her mouth. " Yeah I guess." Finally the teacher got to our desk and gave us our assignment. We had to answer all the questions and give opinions as to why they are correct. "Ok this is your assignment. If you don't finish it is…?" The teacher trailed of waiting for us to finish her sentence. "Homework" we all said. She nodded. "She's kind of a bitch, isn't she?" I choked again at her words and looked up to make sure no one else heard. "Whoa. You certainly have no problem making your opinion known." She smiled at my words. "Nope. What can I say? I've got a pair!" I swear, if she made me choke again, I would swallow my tongue. "Well, that may get you into a bit of trouble here." She frowned now. "I'll keep that in mind" For the rest of the period we did it work. It only took most of us an hour, so for the next thirty minutes we got to just hang out and talk. Me and Thalia talked about some other stuff we were interested in, like movies and music and video games. Until someone came and sat down next to us. "Hey what's good sexy?" He said loudly. Ugh. It was Fleet. This Alpha kid who was one of the guys staring at Thalia at the beginning of class. My cousin Claudette has a thing for him, by he's kind of an ass. Thalia looked grossed out by his actions. Then Fleet saw me sitting there. "Hey, Ryan right?" He asked snobbishly, because I knew he didn't care, he was just trying to play it off as polite conversation. "Yeah" I answered quietly. "Well you get a nice looking partner over here, huh?" He was putting his arm around her. She looked like we was about to either barf or scream. Instead she just pulled his arm off her. "Umm. Thanks but I'm not that pretty." She said politely. He laughed " well you know, they say looks aren't everything." He said putting his arm around her again, pulling her closer. Suddenly she looked mad. Again she pulled arm off and scooted away. "Then I wouldn't get my hopes up for a girl, if I were you!" we snapped. There was a resounding _ooooooh_ around the classroom. He chuckled at her remark. "Cmon sexy, why you gotta do me like that? You know I could treat you like a queen….." he said quieter and his hand started sliding down her leg towards her lady garden. This set me off. "Hey! Watch those hands Fleet." I snapped at him. There was another resounding _ooooooh_ , even the teacher looked up this time. Fleet looked surprised. "Whoa! The Omega has Spoken!" This made people laugh, but I ignored them, there was too much anger going through me at that moment. "Yeah it has, and it says to back off!" The whole room went silent as we sat and started at each other. Him into my hard cold eyes, me into his evil fiery eyes. "Okay" he finally said and went back to his seat. I looked at Thalia, who looked to be scared and relieved. "Thank you." She said quietly. "Don't mention it" I said "God I hate people like that, dirty pervs trying to get something from every girl they meet." I growled under my breath. She smiled and rubs my arm "well, I'm glad I have a sweet gentleman to protect me." She said. Her words and actions made me blush so hard I was sure she could see it through my fur. She scooted closer to me "I think we're going to be great friends." I smiled at her words. Whoa! It's been a while since that's happened. "Me too" I replied. She had this daydream look on her face. "What's up?" I asked her. "you have a really nice smile. It makes your eyes look even better." My face felt hotter than the pits of hell at her words. A million thoughts were going through my head, like; _Holy Shit! Did she just say that? What does this mean? Does it mean she likes me? Oh my god!_ What I didn't know was that a lot of thoughts were going through her head as well.

( _Thalia's POV)_

 _Oh my god. Why did I say that? Now he may know how I feel! Why does he make me feel like this? Don't look at him!_ Even so, I couldn't help but check him out. He was quite good looking, a slightly muscular frame, but not too buff. He looked like he could hold and protect a girl very well. With soft looking reddish brown fur. His hair was kinda untidy, which I found a little hot. But his eyes really stood out to me. Deep and a pretty shade of lavander, like amethysts. Against his red fur, it made him look both unique and noticeable. I wish he would smile more, it makes them even more entrancing. Looking into them, they gave off an impression that he was a kind, caring but, unless he was angry, then they would become cold and hard like purple ice, looking very intimidating, but they looked kinda fragile, like something horrible has happened to him, leaving him traumatized. This was amplified by the fact he was really closed off and quiet, like he was scared to get close to people. It made me sad. He seemed like the kinda person who was friendly towards everyone. It didn't seem natural for him to be so antisocial. And to me, it seemed unbecoming. I wonder what happened to make him like this. Suddenly we were interrupted.

 _(Ryan's POV)_

"Hey Ryan." Said a girl who walked up to me. I believe her name was Samantha. "Hey Samantha." I said. She smiled "I just wanted to say that what you did for Thalia was very brave. Your a real gentleman." I blushed again. "Thanks" I said softly. "My pleasure" she replied "I also wanted to ask if you were going to Sugar's sweet 16 party." The name sounded familiar. "Sugar...Hutch and Candy's daughter?" I asked. "That's the one" she replied. We had talked a few times, but I didn't know her that well. And we haven't talked at all since…..it happened. "Umm maybe, I'll think about it" she smiled. "Great! See you later then." She walked off after that. I looked at Thalia and she seemed interested. "Wow, a party! I've never been invited to one before." She said. "Never?" I asked shocked. "Well, I've been to my relatives lame birthday parties, but not a high school party." She answered. "Oh" I said. I thought about it, and then got a crazy idea. I got really nervous but finally said it. "Well….m-maybe we could go t-together?" Ok that wasn't so hard. She looked at me. "Really? You don't have go just because I want to Ryan." She assured me. "No! It's just that, it might be good for me to get out of the house. It's been a while since I've done that." she gave me a weird look. "Why's that?" She asked. I didn't really want to answer that question, and thankfully I didn't have to because the bell rang at that very moment. We all stood up. "So then can I come to you house then to pick you up?" I asked. She smiled again "Sure!" She pulled out a pen and paper . "Here's my address and number" She gave the paper to me. My face, which had finally gone back to normal, went red yet again as she gave it to me. This was the first time a girl had given me her number or address. As we walked out I saw my friends waiting for me, and boy did their jaws drop when I walked out with Thalia. "Well I got to go Ryan. See you at the party!" She gave me a goodbye hug, which made me blush _again._ And left. I watched her go before turning to my friends who were still staring at me with wide eyes. "What?" I asked. "you have a class with her, that's what!" Spice said. "So?" I asked. "It's not that big a deal." Suddenly the twins came up behind me and snatched the piece of paper out of my hand. "Hey!" I protested. But they read it over and got a big grin on their faces. "Ryan got her address and her number!" They said together in delight. "What?!" Dusty asked and took the paper and read it himself. He smiled at me "sly dog, nice job!" He teased. I grabbed the paper back from him. "I didn't ask for it she just gave it to me for the party." I said. "Oh yeah I heard that." Spice said. "What party would this be Ryan?" She asked. "Sugar's having a sweet 16 party tomorrow and everyones invited. And me and Thalia are going together." They all stared at me again. "Did anything else happen that we should know about?" Dusty asked. I thought for a second. "Well the teacher assigned partner work, and Thalia chose to be partners with me, we did our work, then Fleet came over and started being a creep, and I defended her. Besides that, no nothing else happened." I replied. They kept staring at me then they all started clapping. After that we kept walking towards the buses, and as we were walking I heard them start gossiping again. "Wow, never would have thought he would have the guts to stand up to Fleet!" "Me neither. And did you see the way he was smiling? He hasn't done that in a while. Thalia must be helping him out of his shell." "Can you believe he got her number AND her address?" "He must have made a good impression." I'd had enough of their gossip at this point. I turned around to face them. "When all you gossip maids are quite finished." I said. They all looked shocked at me now. "Sorry Ryan….." Spice started but I wasn't done. " guys seem to gossip quite a bit for being my friends. Yeah. Don't think I haven't noticed!" After that I walked to the buses alone. The bus trip took 15 minutes. when I walked through my door I saw my dad asleep on the couch while my mother was attempting to feed Cindy. "Hi mom" I said walking in to the kitchen. She smiled at me "hello honey. How was your day?" She asked "pretty good." I answered. She looked up, shocked at my answer, for I never said it was good before today. "Really?" She asked. "Yeah" I confirmed. She smiled at me now. "That's great honey." Then I heard my father yawn from the couch. I went in there to talk to him. "Hey Dad." I said to him. He stretched and sat up. "Hey son. What's up?" He asked "Well tomorrow I was invited to a party, and I promised one of my friends that I would take them there. Is it alright if you took me there?" I asked nervously. He smiled "Of course son, I'd be happy to. Just one question." He answered. "What?" I qsked. "Is this friend, a girl?" He pried. I knew what he was doing and decided to play it vague. "Possibly." I answered. He gave me a weird look, but didn't press it. After that I went upstairs to my room. I sat down on my bed and texted Thalia's number to make sure it works.

R - this is Ryan, testing 123?

T - lol this is Thalia. Thx now I have your number as well

R - your welcome I guess?

T - now I can call you up when I'm lonely! ;-)

I blushed again when she said this. The thought that she would come to me when she was lonely was exciting.

R - sounds good

T - u still coming to take me to the party tomorrow?

R - if that's still what you want.

T - it is. thx btw for that. I can't wait.

R - me neither

T - :) well I gotta do homework bye

R - yea me 2. Ttyl

I just layed there in my bed smiling after that. somehow, in one day after meeting her, i got her number, address, and i was going to a party with her, but most surprisingly, i had gained her absolute trust. For the rest of the time until dinner i just stayed in my room and read fanfiction. At dinner, my parents kept prying trying to find out what happened at school today, but i wasn't going to tell them, because i wanted to keep it a secret. after dinner i just sat in my bed thinking about tomorrow. tommorow i would be going to the party with Thalia, the most beautiful girl i've ever met. How did I ever get this lucky? How does she even feel about me? What will this lead to? all these thoughts roamed around in my head before i finally fell asleep.

 **Told you it would be crazy. So much happened, he got to be partners with Thalia, who's not as shy as he thought, fleet was being a pervert and was told off by ryan, they got invited to a birthday party and Thalia is now going with ryan. and Bonus! he got her number and address, the sly dog! Now i feel like im gonna add something new in each chapter. last chapter it was a flashback, this chapter it was a POV change, what will it be next time i wonder? Tune in to chapter 4 to see. As always, if you liked this chapter, or even if you didn't, please leave a review, that way I know people are reading and I know how you feel about my story, because your opinion really does matter. Ok that's all.** ***drops mike* Durza out!**


	4. Before the party

**Hey guys. I know, super long wait for the next chapter, but alot of stuff happened for a while, and with the lack of feedback on my chapters, I don't know if people are reading or not. But whatever, to make up for the long wait, I have an extra log chapter here for you. Enjoy!**

That night I woke up in cold sweat again. I'd had the same dream again, in a dark surrounding, pressed against a wall while Chris had his way with me, but this time it was different. While I was being raped, I heard Thalia crying and screaming in the background. Hearing her scream added a whole new level of horror to my dream. I didn't know why she was suddenly in my dream. Just the thought of her in any pain made my heart ache. But why? Were my friends right and i had feelings for her? I definitely felt SOMETHING for her. The thought of her made me happy and gave me a warm fuzzy feeling in my body, not to mention a fluttering in my stomach. I decided that was enough thinking for now and went back to sleep. My alarm woke e up a few hours later for school, and for the first time I was a little excited, mainly because I would get to see Thalia again. And also, today was the party that I was taking her to. _I wonder if anything will happen between us at this party. Probably not, we only just met._ It's not that I wanted something to happen, it's too soon, and I wasn't sure what I was feeling about Thalia. I got out of bed and went to take a shower. When I got out I brushed my teeth and combed down my hair like I did every morning, but this time I stopped and looked at myself in the mirror,there was something about my appearance I didn't like, I realized it was my hair, up until now I was too stuck in trauma to care about my appearance, but now…. I picked my comb up again and started to redo my hair in the style I used to like it, spiked up in the front. I looked at myself in the mirror again and this time smiled. Whoa! There it is again. What has caused me to change my attitude like this since I was raped? I knew the answer instantly after thought about it. Thalia. Somehow, miraculously from just knowing her for a few days caused me to slowly but surely start to come out of my shell again. This realization caused a warm feeling to spread throughout my body and I suddenly felt happier than I have in months. Finally I went downstairs for breakfast. My mom was sitting on the couch with Cindy while my dad was in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee. When I came down she looked at me briefly then looked back with a shocked expression. "What?" I asked. She smiled "nothing, it's just that your hair is styled". "Oh" I answered smiling. I went into the kitchen to get some toast and sat down next to dad. "Good Morning dad" I greeted. He looked and smiled "good morning son" he answered. "Your hair looks good" he commented. "Thanks" I answered. "So you and your friend still going to that party?" "yeah" "what time?" "8:30" "ok, and where does she live so we can pick her up?" He asked "she lives across the street from us" only after I answered the question did I realize he was tricking me into revealing the gender of my friend, and I fell for it. I looked at him and he had a victorious expression on his face. "You've been spending too much time with Uncle Humphrey" I said sourly. "His sneaky tricks are rubbing off on you." He smiled "well, it worked" he answered. He looked at his watch. "We should probably be going." He stood up and we walked to the door. As we drove to the school dad decided not to pursue the topic of my female friend, which I was happy about. When we got there I said bye and started walking towards the school. I was a little nervous about confronting my friends again. What was I gonna say to them? Sorry? Maybe. I guess I kinda owe it to them. They weren't trying to hurt my feelings they were just concerned about me I guess. I'll make it up to them. I walked into the school and to the cafeteria where I knew they would be. I saw them sitting at the usual table so I went over and sat across from them. They looked up at me in surprise and a hint of guilt. I didn't say anything and neither did they. Finally Spice spoke up. "Ryan, we're so sorry for how inconsiderate we were being. None of us meant to hurt your feelings, it's just…..well…. we were concerned for your well being, and you were barely talking to us so we didn't know what to do. But we know its no excuse. It was wrong. Please forgive us." Wow, she was almost begging. I looked at the others, they were all avoiding my gaze obviously scared of my answer. I looked back at Spice who also looked scared and smiled. "It's fine Spice. I know you guys are only looking out for me. I'm not mad" they all looked at me and smiled in relief. "And I'm sorry as well. I shouldn't have gotten so mad, you were only concerned. What you've got to understand is, when you talk about my condition all the time, it makes me feel like I'm broken and it makes recovery harder." I explained. Dusty nodded "Understood. I promise it won't happen again." I smiled "thanks" Suddenly someone sat next to me. I looked over, and lo and behold, it was Thalia. "Hi Ryan!" She said cheerfully. My face went red and I got really nervous as usual. "Hi" I said. She turned to the others and smiled "hey guy" she greeted. *Hi" they said simultaneously. She smiled again and looked back at me. "What have you all been doing?" she asked. "Nothing." I answered, avoiding her gaze "just talking". "Ryan!" She said sterny. "I believe I'm sitting next to you, not on the table." I knew what she meant, and so I had to look at her. When I did she smiled. "That's better. I prefer to see your nice eyes while I'm talking to you." Once again I went red at her words. "I can't wait for the party. Thanks so much for offering to take me." I went redder and smiled. "You're welcome." Suddenly she frowned at me. "You don't have to be so shy around me Ryan. I'm your friend. You look like the kind of person that should make a lot of friends, so why are you always so closed off? I was shocked at her question and couldn't find the words to answer it. Suddenly Dusty answered her question. "He used to. He used to make lots of friends. He was really friendly. Before-" I cut him off by clearing my throat, he looked at me in confusion and I shook my head at him, signaling him not to tell her. Now Thalia looked confused. "Before what?" she asked. "Nothing. Before nothing." I answered. She frowned at me, but she didn't push the subject. "Alright, well, I gotta go. Bye Ryan." S he gave me a hug which sent me blushing again. "By the way, if you like Getting to know you, I suggest you try reading 'The Journey of true love' by The Raven Mocker." She said before leaving. "Thanks" I said. She smiled and then left. I looked back to my friends who were giving me a weird look. "Why didn't you want to tell her?" Dusty asked me. "We only just met. It's too soon, and I don't wanna lower her opinion of me yet." I answered. "Ryan!" Exclaimed Spice. "Her opinion of you wouldn't go down because something like that happened to you." I thought about this. "You think so?" I asked "yeah" replied the twins simultaneously. "Besides, I don't think her opinion of you could get any higher, if you know what I mean." They were smiling at me now and I gave them a look. "That's not true guys" I said sourly. They smiled bigger. "Don't be so sure. She seems to really like you!" I gave them another look. "I doubt it. She's probably looking for a big strong Alpha to sweep her off her feet and treat her like a queen. That's more than I could give her…..". They all looked at each other with a sort of 'he's hopeless' look. "Yeah, an Alpha like Fleet maybe?" Dusty commented. I was confused until I looked where he was looking, and I saw Fleet watching Thalia leave, but his gaze was below the equator and he had a sappy smile on his face . A low menacing growl issued from my throat without my control. "Oh! Someone's mad!" Shiver commented. The bell rang before I could respond and we all left for our classes. As we were walking I kept waiting for the others to start gossiping, but it never came. I smiled. They kept their word. When I sat down I looked up the story Thalia suggested. I read a couple chapters and it was actually pretty good. Then the teacher came in and we had to get to work. The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, but my mind was on Thalia most of the time. I couldn't wait until English class when I would see her again. Turns out I didn't have to wait as long as I thought, because when I got to math class there she was. She saw me and her face seemed to light up. She ran over and hugged me again. Being hugged by her felt like being hugged by a cloud, a cloud that smelled strongly of fresh flowers which my nose seemed to like a lot. "I didn't know you had this class. You weren't here last time.* I said. "Yeah, I had to talk to the principal about something at that time, so I couldn't come, but I made up the work so I'm ok" she replied. I smiled. "Great!" We sat down next to each other near the back and waited for the teacher to come. While we waited I kept looking at her. I couldn't keep my eyes off. Her fur was so shiny and soft looking, and the way she kept running her fingers through her hair made her look even better. But hands down her most attractive feature was her eyes. They were like huge gems that I could stare at for days. Suddenly she looked at me and I looked away quickly to not seem weird, but I don't think I did it fast enough because she smiled. Suddenly I felt something soft brush against my leg. I looked and it was her tail. It looked extremely fluffy, like a pillow, and I had to restrain myself from reaching out and stroking it.

 _Thalia's POV_

 _God, he's so cute._ I thought to myself. I had to restrain myself from staring otherwise I might do something weird. Still I couldn't help but look, hah! And when I did I saw him look away quickly. He was looking at me. I didnt mind though. While he looked away I examined his body in return. His skinny muscular frame was extremely hot. I kept imagining laying against his well built chest while his arms stroked my back and side….. _whoa! Is it getting hot in here?_ _Calm down Thalia._ I kept looking at his hair. It was really nice today. Last time it was just brushed down, but now it was all styled up. I really liked it. It suited him well. Now I was imagining running my fingers through his hair while he kissed me. _God, I'm getting hot again._ I swished my tail and felt it brush his leg. I looked away and saw him look down at my tail. While he was staring I was looking at his eyes. They were definitely the best feature of him. They were just amazing. I feel like they could just pull me into the depths and keep me there forever and I wouldn't mind, because best of all they radiated friendliness and kindness, but they also gave off a sense of pain that I couldn't understand.

 _Ryan's POV_

Suddenly the teacher came in. "Ok class, in 15 minutes you all need to hand in your homework." She said. "Shit!" I cursed softly. Thalia looked at me. "Did you not do it?" She whispered. "No" i answered guiltily. She looked around her and then reached into her backpack, pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to me under the table. "Copy it quickly" she whispered. I looked at it and it was her finished homework. "Thanks" I said. She smiled. "I kinda owe you for saving me from Fleet." I blushed at her words. it took me about 5 minutes to copy her answers onto my paper. After that we just talked among ourselves until it was time to work. I could barely concentrate with Thalia working right next to me. I happened to notice how cute she looked when she was concentrating really hard. Suddenly she sighed and looked at me. "Did you get the answer to number 15? I can't figure it out." To be fair, it was kinda hard. "437" I answered her. She smiled in relief. "Thanks" she said. 10 minutes later we finished and turned our papers in. After that we get on her phone and watched a TV show on Netflix until lunch time. Turns out she had the same lunch period as me. So we went to lunch, got our food and sat with the others. While we were sitting there we all just talked about random stuff. Like sports, TV shows, and clothing. Spice and Thalia started talking about this new jewelry store at the mallq while me and Dusty were talking about the new Deadpool movie that just came out. The twins just talked amongst each other like they frequently do. None of us knows what exactly they talk about because they never let us in on their conversations. It's strange, but it's none of our business. I guess they just talk about private stuff. Anyways, we all talked until lunch was over. After lunch me and Thalia went to our class while the others went to theirs. When we got there we saw that the teacher wasn't there yet. So we sat down and started watching the TV show where we left off, but once again my eyes were focused on something a lot better. Her. God, it's just that she's so beautiful. Everything about her just made me feel warm inside. I must have been staring for quite a while. Suddenly she spoke. "Ryan, you're staring at me." She looked at me with an inquisitive look. I went deep red and looked away. "S-sorry…" I answered. Great. Now she probably thinks I'm some pervert or something. But then, she smiled. "That's ok, I don't really mind when you stare. It makes me feel nice. You've done it before so you obviously like what you see." I blushed so dark I was sure she could see it. "But I wonder," she continued. "What is it about me that makes you stare so much?" I had no clue how to answer her question. I felt myself start shaking, so I said the first answer that came to mind. "Well it's just…..y-your very p-pretty….." Dammit! That sounded so stupid. Now what? But then she smiled again. "You're just saying that." She said. And my tongue suddenly ran off without me. "No I'm not, you've got a body to make models jealous." And NOW my brain catches my tongue and I realize what I just said and felt my cheeks almost burn off. She looked at me. "Really?" She asked. I got this far, I might as well go forward. I smiled at her. "I rarely 'just say' things. When I say something, I usually mean it." She smiled bigger and I could've sworn her eyes glistened with tears. "Thanks, your so sweet" she replied. "Y'know, you're not so bad looking yourself. She brought her tail up and flicked my nose with the tip. I grunted in surprise at this, and felt myself go hard at that one small touch. She then paid her tail on my lap. I just stared at it for a few seconds before my hands moved of their own accord and started stroking her tail. She gasped in surprise and looked at me. I was shocked by my actions and pulled my hand away. "S-sorry, i-i was just…." but then she shocked me again by smiling again. "It's ok. It felt really good." I was stunned. She shook her tail again, indicating me to keep going. Cautiously I fulfilled her request and started brushing her tail again. It was really soft and fluffy, and it had a distinct scent that I really liked because I felt myself get even harder. I kept her tail on my knees to keep it touching my raging erection. She let out a sound half between a sigh and a moan. She closed her eyes and she seemed to be enjoying it as much as I was.

 _Thalia's POV_

I was in heaven as Ryan stroked my tail ever so gently. _God that feels good._ I thought to myself as his soft hand stroked me with feather touches. My body started to heat up and my crotch started to feel a little wet. Having a hot guy stroke my tail was turning me on majorly. He didn't know it, but my tail touches his crotch a few times, letting me feel his raging hardness, telling me he was enjoying it as much as me. I almost didn't want it to stop. Who am I kidding? I TOTALLY didn't want it to stop. It felt way too good. But of course we were interrupted.

 _Ryan's POV_

Suddenly the teacher came in and I had to push her tail away to avoid her seeing what was going on. It was a shame. I loved the feel of her silky soft tail. So I sat up to listen to the teacher talking. "Goodmorning class, here's the plan. Last time you all did pretty good with partner work, so today, we're gonna do some more. Here's your assignment." As she passed out the assignment we both looked at each other and smiled. Suddenly I was yanked out of my chair onto the floor. "Move over, Omega." Said Fleet as he slipped into my seat with a cocky grin on his face. "Todays your lucky day, sexy, because I've chosen you as my partner." He tapped her on the nose at the word you. She looked as if she wanted to punch him, but instead used her words. "forget it Fleet! Ryan's my partner." She snapped. His grin seems to drop a little but recovered quickly. "Ewww forget him, i happen to be a great partner." Suddenly he leaned close to her ear and whispered seductively, "Oh, and I mean that on a few other levels…." Then he hand reached up and stroked her breast. I was about to react until Thalia did herself. She coiled back and slapped him hard across the face causing him to yelp in pain. "No thanks Fleet! And 1, Ryan is a much better man than you by far. And 2, I'd rather be partners with a bowl of spiders than you. Even they would have better manners." Everybody stared in shock as Fleet snarled in anger at her. only now did the teacher step in. "Fleet." She called. He looked at her with an evil glare on his face. "I suggest you find a different partner before I'm forced to report you." She glared at both of them another time before standing and moving to the back of the class. I sat down in my seat again. "That was impressive." I said. She smiled again. "Thanks. May be now that slimeball will leave us alone." She said hopefully. however i knew Fleet better than that. "I doubt it, Fleet doesn't give up easily. Be careful ok? Try to keep away from him. I'd hate for something to happen to you. Promise?" I pleaded her. She looked surprised, and smiled again. "Ok, I promise." I sighed in relief. "Thanks. I'd hate for you to have to go through what I went through." I said the last part without thinking. she looked at me curiously. "What did you go through?" Shoot! Why did I say that? "Never mind. It's not important." I answered nervously. She gave me a weird look and then looked at her paper.

 _Thalia's POV_

I knew as soon as I saw his face that he was hiding something. It was so obvious. Why would he say something like that and then refuse to elaborate? Did it had something to do with what they were gonna tell me at lunch before he stopped them? I was sure of it. But why didn't he trust me enough to tell me? Maybe it's just painful for him to talk about. Either way it wasn't really my business, so I decided not to push the subject.

 _Ryan's POV_

For the rest of the period we just worked on our partner work, but i noticed that Fleet was constantly looking at us from across the room. It was as i was expecting. Fleet wasn't gonna give up on what he wants easily, and he would go to drastic measures if he had to. I've seen it before, and the thing he wanted now, was Thalia. I didn't know what he was gonna do, all i knew was that if he so much as harmed a hair on her head, i would hurt him badly. Whoa! Where did that come from? I shouldn't be so defensive over her like that. Should i? I mean, its not like she's my girlfriend or anything. She's my friend. Or is she more? She certainly doesn't feel like just a friend. Suddenly the bell rang and it was time to go. We gathered all our stuff and headed for the door. As we passed Fleet i heard him give a growl in our direction, and i gave a growl in return. As we left the room my friends were outside waiting for me. They weren't surprised to see me with Thalia and we all just walked to our buses together. When we got there our friends said bye and we walked to our bus. We rode the same one since our houses were a street apart. As we rode the bus we talked about random stuff, well really she talked mostly while i answered her and added a subject every once in awhile. Thats how our conversations usually went since i was so nervous around her. Suddenly she seemed to notice. She turned to me with an annoyed look on her face. "Is this how all our conversations are gonna go?" she asked. "Huh?" i answered dumbly. "Me doing most of the talking? You almost never have anything to talk about." she elaborated. "Oh, well" i mumbled. I didn't really know how to answer that. I was just really nervous around her for one. And also, i still don't have much spirit for conversation nowadays. By this point it had been about a month and a half since i was raped, and i still didn't like talking. "Sorry…" i said to her. She turned in her seat and looked at me. "Dont be, but now, i want you to bring up a subject and we'll have an extended conversation about that." she declared. Uh oh, what was i gonna talk about? I didn't really do much anymore. But she wouldn't be satisfied until i did it. "W-well, umm… h-have you ever had a boyfriend?..." Ok, that wasn't so hard, and i was honestly curious about that. It seemed to be enough. "No, actually, i haven't." she answered. I was shocked "Really?" she seemed like she would get lots of guys. If the way boys acted at school were any indicator. "You would think a girl as pretty as you would get a lot of guys." Dammit! There my tongue goes again without my consent. I blushed again at my own words, but once again, she didn't mind, she just smiled. "Thats so sweet of you to say Ryan." she said before hugging me, making me blush like a fire truck. Then i heard her chuckle. I turned to her and she was giving me a funny look. "What?" i asked. She just giggled before answering. "You're cute when you blush." Oh man, she can see that? I thought my fur prevented that. Her words made me blush even harder, which made her giggle again. I wondered about some other stuff now. "Umm, what kind of extracurricular stuff are you in Thalia?" i asked. She glanced at me and gave me her gorgeous smile again. "Well, i'm not in a lot, i'm in cheerleading and dance. That's all." she answered, then looked at me again. "What about you? What are you in?" she asked curiously. I didn't expect her to care about my extracurricular activities. But ok. "Well, i'm in Choir and Combat class." I answered. She looked at me with a shocked expression. "Really?" she asked. "Yeah?" i asked confused. "Sorry, it's just, you don't seem the type to like singing, or fighting." she responded. "Well, i don't really like P.E or sports that much, and Personal Combat was the only alternative that looked good." I explained. She looked at me again. "Thats too bad, i would definitely cheer for you at a football game." She gave me a kind look and i blushed yet again. "T-Thanks. Fleet's in there as well. He used to be in football as quarterback, but he quit because he felt the others weren't pulling their own weight, when in reality, he was just constantly trying to run the show." she laughed at this. "Sounds like him." i chuckled. "Yeah, but while i'm in there so i can defend myself and the ones i love, he just wants to be able to intimidate others with his abilities." i told her. She smiled and put her hand on my leg. "Well, the ones you care about are very lucky to have someone so caring." I blushed red again when she did this. Then she moved her hand. "So, you like to sing as well?" she asked. "Yeah." i answered "i like to sing, which is why i joined choir, but the thing about that is, choir singing is a lot different then regular singing. It has a lot more rules and structure to it. You have to stand right, you have to breath right, you have to have proper vowels and exaggerated consonants. It's a lot harder. I kinda prefer regular singing." i told her. She looked very interested. "Ok, sing for me." she said. I looked at her surprised. "You...w-want me to s-sing?" i asked nervously. She smiled. "Yeah! Sing how you want to sing, not how choir taught you to sing." she said. I gulped. I had no clue what to sing. I thought through the song i knew and decided on Honey I'm Good. I cleared my throat and started singing.

 _Nah nah honey, I'm good_

 _I could have another but I probably should not_

 _I got somebody at home_

 _It's been a long night here, and a long night there_

 _And these long long legs are damn near everywhere_

 _(hold up now)_

 _You look good, I will not lie_

 _But if you ask where I'm staying tonight_

 _I gotta be like oh, baby, no, baby, you got me all wrong, baby_

 _My baby's already got all of my love_

 _So nah nah honey, I'm good_

 _I could have another but I probably should not_

 _I got somebody at home,_

 _And if I stay I might not leave alone_

 _No, honey, I'm good_

 _I could have another but I probably should not_

 _I gotta bid you adieu_

 _To another I will stay true_

 _(ooh ooh I will stay true)_

 _(ooh ooh I will stay true)_

 _Now better men, than me have failed_

 _Drinking from that unholy grail_

 _(Now check it out)_

 _I got her, and she got me_

 _And you've got that ass, but I kindly_

 _Gotta be like oh, baby, no, baby, you got me all wrong, baby_

 _My baby's already got all of my love_

 _So nah nah honey, I'm good_

 _I could have another but I probably should not_

 _I got somebody at home,_

 _And if I stay I might not leave alone_

 _No, honey, I'm good_

 _I could have another but I probably should not_

 _I gotta bid you adieu_

 _To another I will stay true_

 _(ooh ooh I will stay true)_

 _(ooh ooh I will stay true)_

 _Oh, I'm sure ya, sure ya will make somebody's night_

 _But, oh, I assure ya, assure ya, it sure as hell's not mine_

 _Oh, no, honey, I'm good_

 _I could have another but I probably should not_

 _I got somebody at home_

 _And if I stay I might not leave alone_

 _No, honey, I'm good_

 _I could have another but I probably should not_

 _I gotta bid you adieu_

 _To another I will stay true_

 _No, no, honey, I'm good_

 _I could have another but I probably should not_

 _I got somebody at home_

 _And if I stay I might not leave alone_

After i was finished i looked at her, she had this dazed, dreamy look on her face.

 _Thalia's POV_

From the second he started singing i was blown away. His voice was just amazing. It was rich smooth and seem to flow forth like a wave on a beach. It was so soothing and amazing that i couldn't do anything but stare. However, i did see other girls look over as he was singing and listen with dreamy looks on their faces. For some reason this made me super jealous. Suddenly he finished and looked over at me. "Thalia?" he asked confused. "You're really good." i said breathlessly. He blushed again and looked away. He was so cute when he blushed. In fact, there wasn't really anything about him i didn't like. He was practically perfect in every way i've seen so far. I only wish he wasn't so withdrawn. I'm sure he was an extremely open person on the inside, but for some reason he was just really closed off on the outside. Suddenly he turned to me again. "OK, your turn." he said. "My turn?" i asked, confused. "I want you to sing something for me now." He said. I got really nervous. "Oh no, i-i don't sing…" i said looking down. In truth, i didn't really like my singing voice. And i always got embarrassed singing in front of people, especially if the one listening is an extremely cute boy. Then he put a hand on my leg, causing me to look up. He had a kind smile on his face and a soothing look in his eyes. "Just give it a try, i'm sure you'll do fine." His kind words motivated me to try it. I thought for a moment and decided on Cheap Thrills by Sia.

 _Come on, come on, turn the radio on_

 _It's Friday night and I won't be long_

 _Gotta do my hair, I put my make up on_

 _It's Friday night and I won't be long_

 _'Til I hit the dance floor_

 _Hit the dance floor_

 _I got all I need_

 _No I ain't got cash_

 _I ain't got cash_

 _But I got you baby_

 _Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight_

 _(I love cheap thrills!)_

 _Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight_

 _(I love cheap thrills!)_

 _But I don't need no money_

 _As long as I can feel the beat_

 _I don't need no money_

 _As long as I keep dancing_

 _Come on, come on, turn the radio on_

 _It's Saturday and I won't be long_

 _Gotta paint my nails, put my high heels on_

 _It's Saturday and I won't be long_

 _'Til I hit the dance floor_

 _Hit the dance floor_

 _I got all I need_

 _No I ain't got cash_

 _I ain't got cash_

 _But I got you baby_

 _Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight_

 _(I love cheap thrills!)_

 _Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight_

 _(I love cheap thrills!)_

 _I don't need no money_

 _As long as I can feel the beat_

 _I don't need no money_

 _As long as I keep dancing_

 _(I love cheap thrills!)_

 _(I love cheap thrills!)_

 _I don't need no money_

 _As long as I can feel the beat_

 _I don't need no money_

 _As long as I keep dancing_

 _Oh, oh_

 _Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight_

 _(I love cheap thrills!)_

 _Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight_

 _(I love cheap thrills!)_

 _I don't need no money_

 _As long as I can feel the beat_

 _I don't need no money_

 _As long as I keep dancing_

 _La, la, la, la, la, la, la_

 _(I love cheap thrills!)_

 _La, la, la, la, la, la, la_

 _(I love cheap thrills!)_

 _La, la, la, la, la, la, la_

 _(I love cheap thrills!)_

 _La, la, la, la, la, la_

 _(I love cheap thrills!)_

I looked nervously at Ryan, who look absolutely stunned. I assumed the worst by his face, and looked down at the floor upset. "That bad huh?" i asked ashamed. "No!" he said almost alarmed. "That was beautiful. You have an amazing singing voice." I looked up at him in surprise. "Really?" i asked nervously. He smiled his amazing smile at me. "I would never lie to you Thalia, your voice is the best i've ever heard. If i knew you could sing like that, i would've asked you to sing before now." I was almost in tears. I had always assumed i couldn't sing very well, and here he was telling me i was wrong all this time. It felt amazing and it made me so happy. Suddenly we were interrupted by the bus horn.

 _Ryan's POV_

I looked at the driver as the horn was blown and i realized we were at our stop. We gathered our stuff and walked to the front where we scanned our ID's and exited the bus onto the street. We walked towards our houses and talked a little bit more about school, like the kind of stuff i do in personal combat, and the kind of dances she does in dance class. Finally we reached her house and said goodbye. "Well, see you tonight then." i said awkwardly. "Yeah, i can't wait." she said shyly. Suddenly she stepped towards me and pulled me into a hug. This one was much different than the hug she gave me after class a couple days ago. It was a lot better. And this time i hugged her back, as we stood there in each other's embrace, i couldn't help but take a deep breath of her sweet flowery perfume. It was almost intoxicating. Finally we broke off and she walked to her house. I just stood there until she went inside. As i walked to my own house, i only had one thought in my mind, and it was Thalia.

 **Well, I hope you guys liked it, I was gonna make it include the party scene. In this chapter, but I thought that this chapter was long enough, so you'll have to wait till next chapter. Now before i go, I have an announcement. I am thinking about making another story about Hutch from Kellylad's 'Getting to Know You', and how he finally finds love and gets over Humphrey. So leave a review or throw me a PM if this is something you would like to see.**

 **And be sure to leave a rreview if you liked the chapter too. Seriously, it takes 2 minutes out of your day to tell me if you like the chapter or not, and t really helps. So thanks for reading, and I will see you all next time with a new chapter. Peace!**


End file.
